


it kept raining on us (but you can hold it long enough)

by Cancer



Series: Kink!Fest [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Control, Bladder Control, Dom/sub Undertones, I swear, M/M, Non-fic, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, but they kinda agree, i'll come back to it, they don't really talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: He doesn't realize what happened until he's left, and doesn't think about it until it happens again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo, this is kinda incomplete? i guess it could pass as a drabble with a very open ending, but I intend to come back to it when i have more time, i had a shitty weekend (as i often do). the kinks this time around were 59. watersports   
> 68\. bathroom control and i wanna add them both because i have ~ideas~ but just didn't want to go by the day with nothing, cuz the important part is to write something.  
> Diana, I love you

There is one thing that Stiles has always been good at: distraction. Not only is he good at distracting others when it counts, but he is extremely good at getting distracted. It may not be something to be proud of, but he's proud to say that, sometimes, it's incredibly useful. If he ever has to pee, he can hold it for an unlimited period of time, as simple has having something that his brain considers more important.

Is in the middle of a fight with an omega, that Derek finds out. When they have finally driven him out and they're sitting on the cold floor of the parking lot, Stiles remembers, right then, "Fuck, I had to pee when I got out of school." It's eleven pm. Derek looks at him for a long moment and doesn't say anything.

It doesn't come up until three weeks after that, during movie night with the pack, Stiles is about to get up to go to the bathroom when Derek sits next to him and puts his hand on his knee and doesn't take it off until the movie is over and everyone is getting up. "Go," he says, and at the moment, Stiles doesn't think it twice, he gets up and goes to the bathroom, and when he comes back, Derek is sitting at the table with a glass of water for him.

 

"Thanks, dude." Stiles always gets thirsty after eating popcorn, and Derek knows this.

 

He doesn't realize what happened until he's left, and doesn't think about it until it happens again.

He's squirming on his sit, trying to finish some Math, when Derek calls his name and tells him to stop. He tries to get up to go, but Derek calls his name again. "Stiles," he says, looking at him, waiting for him to understand. And because for some reason he always understands what Derek is trying to say, he understands then. He stops, breathes, and sits back down, looking at Derek the whole time, Derek flashes his eyes at him and then just keeps reading.

 

It escalates from there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles should have stopped it but he didn't. Mostly, he didn't find a reason why; he had many arguments in his head, and it was just one of those situations where you feel like you shouldn't be doing the thing, but when he thought about it he couldn't find an argument against it. It would be okay, he thought, if they talked about it. There was no real reason not to do it if they talked about it. He knew all about etiquette and the importance of sane, safe, and consensual, so he knew they had to talk about it at some point, but when Derek is just there in his room when he gets back from school on Friday, Stiles slows down, puts his backpack on the floor, takes his shoes off, sits on his bed and doesn't move other than the light shuffling of his feet on the carpet.

"How long?" Is all Derek asks, and it occurs to Stiles that maybe that's why they don't talk about it, because they seem to understand each other perfectly without words.

"About two hours." Contrary to popular belief, Stiles does know how to stay quiet; yes, he may unnecessarily talk on occasion, and repeat himself to make a point, but it is not how much he says what bothers people most of the time, but what he says, that is often uncomfortable truths. Derek has told him to shut up a total of three times since the moment they met, and it was always when Stiles was saying something Derek didn't want to hear.

Right then, he knows he doesn't need to say anything else, Derek hums in response and goes sit next to him, puts his big, heavy hand on Stiles' knee, and they stay like that for ten minutes until Derek finally says, "Go. I'll wait here." And Stiles gets up to use the bathroom.

He didn't know, if he's honest with himself, for all the research he's done about all kinds of things, this is not something he ever thought he would do or even like to do, but waiting for Derek to tell him what to do rather than tell him what not to do, it comes easy, like instructions was all he needed to stop thinking so much all over the place and just focus on the one things that is required.

When he goes back to his room, Derek motions for him to sit next to him again, and it's him, surprisingly, the one who asks the big, obvious question, "Stiles," he says, slow and soft, like he knows Stiles is paying attention. Like he knows Stiles is always paying attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is this okay?"

"...Yeah"

"Okay," he says, "Text me when you wake up." Derek puts one of his heavy hands on Stiles' head for a second and then he's gone.

Stiles needs to go when he finishes his homework, and then needs to go when he finishes diner. He sits with his father for an hour and a half to watch TV after that, and there's pressure sitting uncomfortably on his lower belly, but he ignores it just like he always does. He looks at the toilet when he's brushing his teeth that night and then rinses and goes to bed.

It's four in the morning when he wakes up. Everything feels tight, like he's going to explode, his head hurts, he's thirsty like he hasn't had water for two days, his hands feel too big, and he's pretty sure he's cramping in places where there shouldn't even be muscles. He texts Derek.

 

_Derek_

_How long?_

_since seven_

_Did you go?_

_no_

_Go_.

_Thank you_

He's not sure why writes the last bit but when he comes back from the bathroom there's a response. It makes him hot all over and he goes back to sleep wondering whether he was expecting it or not, but if maybe he knew it was coming.

 _Good boy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a thing! *whale noises* as you can see this is slow going, and i just felt like writing so i'm not really sure where this is going *cries* maybe i shouldn't put it up until i have an idea of what my life is, but when have i ever been good at that, WHEN HAVE I EVER HAHAHAHAHA  
> anyway. Stiles here is seventeen, but the relationship won't go further than just control and stuff like that until later maybe, i think, and so i'm not using the "underage" tag because there's no "sex things" happening~   
> do say something if you see any mistakes, pleasethankyou


End file.
